The Last Stand/Score and XP
This article outlines the mechanics for score and experience points in The Last Stand, a multiplayer mode for Dawn of War II, Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising and Dawn of War II: Retribution. Score Score is awarded to the team for killing enemies. All players work for the same score pool and receive the same amount of points at the end of the game. Score does not advance the heroes' abilites in any way; it is completely separate from experience points. The amount of points received for each kill is modified by three multipliers: the Time Multiplier (0–5.5x), the Survival Multiplier (1–20x), and the Control Multiplier (1–6x). When points are awarded, the amount is multiplied by all three, so the total multiplier can range from a whopping 660x at the start of wave 20 with perfect play to 0x (yes, that's no points at all) if the players let the Time Multiplier run down to zero. * Time Multiplier: This is calculated from the formula 3.0 + (currentWave ÷ 4) × 0.5 so it starts from 3.0x at wave 1 and increases by 0.5 every fourth wave (up to 5.5 at wave 20). During the wave, the multiplier is lowered by 0.5 every 25 seconds until it reaches 0x – which will take roughly 2,5 to 4,5 minutes depending on the wave. Upon reaching the next wave, the multiplier is reset. * Survival Multiplier: This starts at 1x (at wave 1) and increases by 1 every time the party completes a wave without anyone being incapacitated, up to a maximum of 20x at wave 20. If a team member is put down, the multiplier will drop back to 1x. * Control Multiplier: This starts at 1x and is increased by 3 for each strategic point that the party has captured (so 3x for one and 6x for both). If an enemy unit claims a point, the multiplier is lowered accordingly until the team can reclaim it. Because of the enormous range of the modifiers and the high base score value of the late waves, the multipliers – especially the Survival Multiplier – have a dramatic impact on the final Team Score. A team might complete wave 20 with less than 1 million points (theoretically even with zero points), yet the best teams have scored over 20 million points. Basically, if a hero dies before the very final stages, a top score is not going to happen. Experience Experience is awarded to each player based on how many waves they survived through in the game. On The Bloodied Colosseum, rewards for the first waves are 100 XP, which gradually increases and the most difficult waves (16 and 20) grant 600 XP each, up to a total of 5,100 XP for completing the entire arena. On The Anvil of Khorne, the maximum rewards are lower but they increase faster, so that the last waves grant 400 XP each and the total for completing the entire arena comes to 5,000 XP. Overall, the XP requirements for leveling up are so high that you must play dozens of games to fully level up even one hero. Score and XP